


Louis's Birthday Weekend 2016

by btbmylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Ageplay, Baby Louis, Birthday, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Papa Nick, Punishment, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btbmylove/pseuds/btbmylove
Summary: Little Louis can't sleep the night before his birthday.This is complete shit and I'm not sure it makes sense because it's all over the place but I hope you enjoy! Happy birthday Louis!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I really wanted to write something for Louis's birthday (which doesn't actually happen in this part). I will write about his actual birthday in the morning. 
> 
> This is unedited, I apologize for that.

Louis couldn't sleep, at all. His mind was racing. Tomorrow was his birthday, and if he could get to sleep, when he woke up Daddy would be home. Then he could get a special breakfast, lunch, and dinner and open lots of presents. And after he went to sleep tomorrow, Santa would come with even more toys. 

But for now, he was alone in bed. His Daddy was out and Papa had tucked him in an hour ago. Louis struggled to sleep when his Daddy wasn't home but it was even worse the night before his birthday. He hesitated for a long time, then he got up from his bed and went to his daddies' room. That was somewhat breaking the rule of staying in bed after he's been tucked in, unless it's an emergency. 

"Papa," Louis whispered loudly from the doorway. Nick kept the door open most nights just in case. But because Harry would be out a little late, he especially wanted it open for Louis's safety. He yawned and sat up opening his eyes. He didn't look angry but Louis was still nervous. "Papa, it's not a 'mergency. I broked a rule, sorry."

"It's alright, Lou. Come here. I'm not upset." Louis smiled and approached the bed slowly. His blankie grasped tightly in his hands. Nick lifted him into the bed and covered him up. "Can't sleep?" Louis nodded into Nick's chest. Nick rubbed Louis's back gently. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it's so exciting. You'll get your gifts soon enough though. I think Daddy is on his way home now. Would you like to wait up for him?"

Louis gasped. It was a rare occurrence that his bedtime could be so flexible. "Really? I can wait for Daddy?" Nick laughed quietly at his baby. It was only nearing 10. It wouldn't be so bad if Harry got home soon and Louis was asleep before midnight. He could just sleep in a little. 

"Of course, baby. I bet it's so hard for you to settle down right now but I want you to try for me. I can get you some water, read you a story, maybe give you some kisses if you're a good boy after that?" And, maybe kisses wouldn't settle Louis down at all but they would definitely distract him enough. Louis nodded excitedly. Nick laughed again and put his hand in Louis's hair, smoothing the wild strands down. 

"I'll be right back then." He kissed Louis's cheek and went to get a sippy cup full of water. When he returned, Louis had his thumb in his mouth. His face reddened at the realization he'd been caught. His thumb slowly moved away and he tucked his hand under his bum so he wouldn't be tempted. "Were you breaking a rule?"

"Papa! I didn't mean to! I don't want a punishment... Please?" Louis has a typical jokester or trouble maker personality. He's incredibly charming and cute, and he knows. He uses it to his advantage.

"I'm not punishing you tonight, but don't push it. You don't tell me whether or not you want a punishment because daddy and I decide if you deserve one."

Louis looked down. He wasn't going to cry because he's a big boy. Daddy always assured him that big boys can cry just like babies but he remained unconvinced. He was just frustrated with himself and his Papa. He wanted his Daddy to come home so badly. Nick continued with his lecture in a lighter tone. He wasn't as upset about the thumb as Louis's response. "We always want you to let us know if you believe a punishment is unfair. A punishment is supposed to be uncomfortable, but not unfair. Do you understand?" Louis nodded. Nick handed Louis his cup and got back in the bed. 

"Not gonna get a kiss?" He mumbled his question quietly. 

"Oh, baby, shh. You haven't been too naughty. This mouth is just always getting you in trouble, huh?" Nick leaned in to give Louis a tender kiss on his lips. "Let that inspire you to behave. There's always more for good boys where that came from."

"Papa, I'm sorry," Louis whined. Nick lifted Louis's hand holding his cup to encourage him to drink. Louis's lips latched on and he started to sip, staring sleepily into Nick's eyes. 

Discipline seemed to exhaust Louis often. "Daddy almost back home?"

"I think so." 

A few minutes later, Harry walked in. He looked cold and Louis squealed excitedly for his daddy. "Daddy home!"

Louis's speech declined in his sleepy state. He was so happy to see Harry.  "I'm home, baby. I missed my little boy so much." Louis kept his eyes on Harry the entire time he stripped down to his briefs. Nick liked pajamas, and Louis was forced to wear them. Seeing Harry's body was a really nice treat. Usually he took off his clothes after Louis had gone to bed, and he usually put something on before Louis woke up. 

Harry got in bed on the other side. He kissed Nick over Louis's head, the boy nestled between them. "Me too?" 

Harry smiled. "Yes, of course. You're so beautiful. Your birthday is going to be so special, baby." He took Louis's cheeks in both hands and started to kiss him. Neither were in any hurry to end it so Nick wrapped an arm around Louis and rested his head on Louis's back. 

When they finally pulled away, Harry kissed Nick again and grasped Louis's hand. "Let's take you to the toilet so you can go potty and Daddy can brush his teeth."

Back in bed, Harry laid Louis down in the center. "I love you." Louis whispered into the dark room. 

"We love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could actually be worse than the last. But again, every experience is a learning experience as a writer. Hopefully there's something you like about this chapter. Merry Christmas/happy Hanukkah! If you don't celebrate either one, I hope you're getting some time off from school or work!

Harry woke up before Louis but Nick was already out of bed. Louis was clinging to Harry and he carefully pried the boy off of him. He needed to get a lot done before Louis was awake. 

Nick couldn't cook. That was Harry's job. Nick was hard at work cleaning up Louis's toys. He'd asked Louis to put his things away before bed, but he didn't want to listen and Nick didn't want to fight. Try as they might, Louis was spoiled and no one could change that. Harry secretly liked it when Louis fought for what he wanted.

Harry started to make pancakes knowing Louis would be really pleased to see a table full of food. When Nick was finished cleaning he moved on to getting the present Louis was going to open at breakfast. The rest would be saved for after they had dinner. Louis's birthday party was going to be small because too many people would be a lot for Louis to handle. Lottie, Liam, and Niall would be there to celebrate with him. They were very important people in Louis's life. 

After the pancakes, Harry made bacon, a fruit salad, and eggs. Louis woke up eventually, smelling the food and remembering it was his birthday. Nick was walked past and took a few steps back to peek in the doorway. "Morning, Louis. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Papa."

Harry greeted Louis warmly when they entered the kitchen. "Good morning, sleepy. Happy birthday, I love you." He kissed Louis's cheek. Louis squirmed in Nick's arms to be let down. 

"Come sit. We'll have some food and then you can open your present." Harry took Louis's hand and led him to the table. Louis ate as quickly as he could with Nick and Harry repeatedly reminding him to slow down. 

"Wanna get my gift now, please." Louis smiled. 

"Okay, baby. Let Daddy wipe your sticky fingers first." Harry wet a cloth and wiped Louis's hands and mouth. 

"I hate it, Daddy. It feels weird!" Louis whined. Nick cooed at Louis and took him into his lap. "Can I open now, Papa?" He pleaded. 

"Yes, go ahead." 

There was a small box placed in front of Louis. He ripped the paper off and threw it to the side. Nick rolled his eyes but Harry laughed. 

"Thank you!" Louis turned to kiss Nick and then Harry. 

"This comes with rules, Louis. You have to ask before using it. No complaints when we take it away. We're trying to do what's best for you, do you understand?"

Louis nodded. He was in awe. He's had daddies for a long time. No thumb sucking has always been a rule. But now, sitting in front of him, was a pacifier. 

"I already sterilized it for you. Just let me rinse it again and you can have it now." Harry took the pacifier into the kitchen with him. 

"Is that a good gift, Lou?" Louis nodded quickly. "I'm glad you like it. You can have it when you lay down to take your nap and Daddy or I will take it as soon as you're asleep. We don't want to mess up your teeth, little one." It seemed counter productive, but they knew if Louis liked it, it gave them more control over the amount of time he had it. His thumb was always with him; this wouldn't be. 

"Paci for my little boy," Harry sang as he walked back into the room and put it in Louis's open mouth. "You like it?"

"Mhmm." Louis sighed. 

"We need to clean up from breakfast and set up for your birthday party."

"Party!" Louis gasped, the pacifier falling into his lap. "Lottie?"

"Yes, babe. And Liam and Niall. Gonna be lots of fun. So you need to take a bath and get dressed. Papa and I have to take a shower."

When everything was ready, Lottie arrived first. Louis ran to the door and opened it for her. He wasn't supposed to open the door but it was alright for today. "Hi, Louis!" She put down his present and hugged him. She was too small to pick him up, but she would if she could. 

Louis's cheeks turned red. He forgot to take out his paci and now his sister probably thought he was a baby. He pulled it out and started to chew on his thumb. 

"Hello, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here already. Come sit down. There are snacks on the table." Harry gave Lottie a hug and picked Louis up. "You're not supposed to open the door, especially without telling me. You know that."

Louis was growing increasingly more embarrassed. Now he was getting in trouble in front of Lottie too. She picked up her box and set it down with the rest of the gifts. Louis was whining but Nick had started up a conversation and Lottie didn't notice. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"I forgot my paci, Lottie sawed it."

"Oh, baby. It's alright. I know she doesn't mind. She trusts us to do what's right for you. She's not ever going to judge anything we do. She's so happy to see you." 

"Kay." He placed his pacifier in Harry's hand. Harry kissed him when he puckered his lips and closed his eyes expectantly.

The party went well. Liam and Niall brought expensive gifts. Louis had so many toys and art supplies by the end of the night. With Christmas tomorrow, he couldn't imagine what else he'd get in the morning. Louis slept in his daddies' bed again because he was just too excited.


End file.
